The Latino Research and Policy Center, under PI Dr. Estevan Flores, at the University of Colorado at Denver, will expand its SPN to 30 Latino community based organizations and create the Colorado Front Range Latino Community Network (CFRLCN) in 10 Colorado counties, representing 80 percent of all Colorado Latinos and 83 percent of all Latino cancer cases. The Network will be composed of health clinics and agencies serving Latinos including Denver Health Medical Center, the CU Health Sciences'Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Colorado Department of Public Health and Environment, Disease Prevention Division, and La Salud Health Clinics. The CFRLCN builds on previous work on cancer awareness, education and research activities in the Latino population like our SPN's five pilot projects. Future activities include efforts in awareness, prevention and early detection of breast, cervical, prostate, lung (including smoking cessation) and colorectal cancers. Colorado Cancer Registry data has been used to target specific cancers for intervention in these 10 counties. Education and prevention activities include Dia de la Mujer Latina, and a colorectal education/prevention outreach program. The CFRLCN will reduce cancer health disparities in the 10 counties and will embark, in Years 1 and 2, on a community participatory research framework in intervention research to achieve these aims. This work will lead to development of interventions and pilot proposals and large scale interventions (R01s). Three plans address separately junior investigator training, health disparities community research, and education and prevention projects. A separate pilot research proposal by Dr. Tim Byers (PI) will test sustainable navigation and support for the Hispanic cancer survivor. This Network will increase credibility and sustainability as it continues to leverage more funds, $531,000 have been generated via the SPN, for cancer prevention and intervention research